The Rock and Roll Life
by Flute-Player14
Summary: “It’s hard to imagine where it all started. Two years ago it was just me and the guitar.” This is a story about a girl you all know being sued by her former record company.


Author's Note: Hello one and all! Welcome to my next fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed "I Love You Grandma Vortex". Sorry if that was a bad title, but I couldn't think of anything else. But, yeah, I'm back!

This story is based on the book, "Guitar Girl". If you've read that book, you'll notice similar scenes, just given the JN effect.

Rating: PG 13 for mild language, alcohol references, and slightly mature scenes.

Summary: "It's hard to imagine where it all started. Two years ago it was just me and the guitar." This is a story about a girl you all know being sued by her former record company.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron and any related titles. If I did, Stranded would have already aired, and I'd live in Texas.

XXXXX

**Prologue**

I looked through the stack of folders in front of me, and saw a certain picture. It was me and my four friends, just after one of our concerts. All of us had no smiles while staring into space. Our manager said not to smile cause we would look fake. There was me (my hair had been Very Cherry back then). I had on a black fishnet top over a fiery red tank top. I had some heavy black eyeliner on, with sparkly red eyeshadow. The hair dressers our band manager hired had twisted my hair into a complicated shape, with strands dangling over my eyes.

Jess was next to me, with her arm slumped around my shoulder. She had on this short black mini with a Britain flag top. Her brown hair has been tweaked and tossed, giving the effective messy hair look. She had these completely useless heels on, which later got in her way at the after party, where she had got drunk and fell on top of this dude from The Blisters. That was a night I'll never forget.

Jimmy was to the right of me, with his arm around my stomach. His hair was spiked, and had on some baggy shorts that showed his plaid boxers. His shirt had the Happy Bunny on it, but I can't make out what it says. My face twists in disgust as I remember things about our relationship, if you want to call it that.

Sheen was leaning on Jimmy's shoulder. He had a vintage Ultra Lord T-shirt on, with some black baggy pants. His hair was just brushed quickly, also giving a messy look.

And Libby was leaning on Jess's shoulder. She had a white shirt on which her pink and blue stripped bra showed through. Our stylists said she would look sexy. What a bunch a bull crap. They only said that cause they all know Libby has the biggest chest out of us three girls. And her hair, which had just been braided, had bright orange highlights and pulled back into a ponytail.

I shoved the picture back into the folder with disgust. You would not imagine the stuff I went through in a little under two years.

That's when Charles, my lawyer, walked in. "You doing OK?" He asked. I nodded and stared off into space. "Just write your entire story, and don't leave out any details. And feel free to use the pictures and magazine articles. They may help you. Ring me when you finish."

I picked up a pen, grabbed a sheet of paper, sat down in the big comfy chair near me, and began my story.

_Hello, my name is Cindy Vortex. I'm being sued by my former record company for $1,000,000..._

_**The Rock and Roll Life**_

**Chapter One**

It's hard to imagine where it all started. Two years ago it was just me and the guitar. I only knew three chords, which is just enough. But, on to more important matters. It all started back when I was in twelfth grade, when me and my friends were skipping English. Whenever we skipped we ran to the band room, where we would screw around on our instruments. One day, I was writing lyrics about a random thing, which Jess stole and started singing. "Hey, we should start a band!" Libby said after Jess was done singing my idiotic lyrics, and that's where it began.

That afternoon we met up at my house, where we composed our first songs, such as _Hello Mr. James_, and, _Intergalactic Showdown_, which was a story about a competition me and some of my friends were forced into playing to save the Earth back in the fifth grade.

And now you think, _Wouldn't Cindy be more popular and write songs about her experiences in love? _You see, I had never been in love. Or had a boyfriend. Which means I hadn't been kissed. And, to top everything off with a cherry, I was flat chested. Never woulda thunk that, huh? Yeah, well, that's what happened.

Later, after we wrote about ten songs, we started looking for our first gig. I promised I would, and Jess responded, "You bloody well get us a gig. I'm tired of your stupid basement with your parents cheering us on after we told them to leave us alone." Jess is British, and speaks with an accent. That pretty much explains the "bloody" in her sentence. She can be a pain in the arse, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Anyway, our first gigwas at Nicole Lander's eighteenth birthday party, which was probably not the best thing. She's not the most popular girl in school. And the only kids that attended were some geeks in my pre calc class.

The night before, Jess came to my house with a hair dye kit, in Very Cherry, and some peroxide. "Come on Cin. You'll look so much like a punk rocker you'll scare yourself!" She informed me. I wasn't too happy about the whole idea.

"Look, that stuff ain't going on my head. And, what's the peroxide for?" I asked, forgetting that I had just dyed my hair brown the week before.

"You know as well as I do this stuff will turn out better if applied to blond hair. Now, just let me..."

"No. Do you know what my parents will say?"

"They'll be too excited that their little girl is finally showing some teen rebellion." I had to hand it to her. She was right. So, I reluctantly let her mess with my hair. When my mom came and bugged me that she just had to use the bathroom, I opened the door. My mom's jaw hit the floor with a bang. Without another word she rushed off to get that camera. Wanted to record the moment for posterity or something. God, mom's and their little "moments". Just like the time when I was five and scrapped my knee. She just had to get a snapshot of that. Now I'm getting off subject here.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Libby asked after my mom had her little "moment".

"Um, how about... The Hormones?"

"That's perfect!" Jess cried as we packed our instruments into her car.

After our first gig, people claimed to have been there. People were all over us, saying "Loved your show last Saturday," and, "Why didn't you tell me you had a band?" I was about to puke. So, anyway, Brittany came up to me later that Monday after the party. I was so shocked she was even talking me. 

"Hey Cindy! Look, my dad runs this local club, and we need a band for tomorrow night. Are you up for it?" I looked back at Jess and Libby, who nodded their heads, like they anticipated it or something.

"OK, we'll be there." I said reluctantly, knowing full well she didn't like us, but, since everyone else did, she had to ask. God, how I hate her.

"Great! Be there tomorrow at six PM sharp. If you're late, no show."

* * *

The next day after school we rushed over to Jess's house. She nabbed some great outfits from her cousin. I wore a pair of pink leather jeans and a tight green shirt. Libby wore a great black dress that showed her figure beautifully and Jess wore baggy jeans and a tight belly shirt. I was nervous. "This is our first gig with actual people!" I cried out, flopping onto the bed. "I just know I'm going to screw up."

"Oh, you've just got a case of stage fright. You'll get over it." Libby replied, putting on heavy eyeliner.

"Yeah, just a case of the willies. No worries. You're going to be great!" Jess assured me.

And we were better than great. Half way through our first song, my foot was on top of the monitor, my hips swinging back and forth with my head tipped back. I was so in the groove, and kids were shouting my name. One guy came so close to kissing me on the cheek after he had jumped on stage, but security held him back and dragged him out. When we were finished, we had gone back to our dressing room, when somebody knocked on our door. It was a bunch of fans! They kept saying "You rock!" and, "I want too be like you someday," and, "Teach me how to play the guitar!"

When we finally signed autographs for them all, I was beaming. Jess told me so. And, that's when I saw him. Jimmy Neutron. I walked slyly over to him. "Hello Neutron." I greeted. "You just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to ask for my autograph?"

"No. I prefer to stare." He retorted.

That's when Libby came to my side. "Look Neutron. You going to say something before we walk away from you?"

"Yeah. Vortex, you can't play the guitar to save your life." Oh no he did not just say that. "You need a true artist. Like, me." There was no way he was joining my band.

"Right. The only way you could play the guitar is with your little Neutronic Synchronous Mind Instruments." I turned and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"You need me." I shook free of his grip.

"Uh huh. Sure. Come on Cindy."

"Hold on." I turned to Jimmy. "Look, we'll call you, and you can, rehearse with us. Then we'll make our decision. Be there at four sharp tomorrow."

"OK. Oh, I'm bringing a friend. He can play the drums like no tomorrow." He turned to Jess, who was walking up to us. "No offense."

"None taken. I suck." Thanks Jess for totally ruining my plans.

"OK. Both of you, at the rehearsal, four o'clock. _Don't_ be late." We turned and walked into our dressing room. There was no way Neutron is joining my band.

XXXXX

Author's Note: Well, you know the drill. Reply, reply, reply! Oh, and did I mention reply? Sorry, rubbing it in to much there. Sorry if this chapter is too short and boring. But, remember, this is only the first chapter. It only gets better from here!

-Flute Player


End file.
